


Accidents Happen, But We'll Take Care of You

by alwayslily22, Des98



Series: What if? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is young and smol, F/F, F/M, I love my bebies, I love them so much, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minerva and Poppy raise Harry, My son deserves love, Series, Toddler Harry, Toddler Ron, and they love him, but also jk rowling fuck off it should have always been like this, everyone is smol and adorable, i don't even have anything funny to say because this is PURE fluff, like he deserves to be loved, mwahahahaha, sweet and cute and fluffy, sweet young characters, the fandom is ours now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/pseuds/alwayslily22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98





	Accidents Happen, But We'll Take Care of You

It was Thursday, which of course meant Weasley-playdate day for young Harry Potter, who was currently playing tag with his best friend Ron.

“Can’t catch me!” he squealed, his chubby little feet propelling him forward as Ron giggled and ran after him.

“Bet I can!” the redhead called, pushing his own body to go faster.  He was in the middle of a growth spurt at the moment, so his legs were a bit longer than he was used to, making things slightly awkward.  But he was gaining on the little desi boy, who looked back in alarm as he realised he’d have to go even  _ faster  _ if he wanted to win.

“I gots dis,” he whispered to himself, pumping his chubby arms.  “Gotsta go fasta!” He was going  _ so  _ fast, in fact, that when he went to turn around by the stairs to go into the next hallway, he didn’t notice the toy broom that had been left on the floor.  Instead of turning down the hall, his legs fell out from under him as, tripping, he went tumbling down to the first floor. He heard a crack as he landed on his left leg.

“Wells,” he declared.  “Dat wasn’t da plan.” He tried to pull himself up, but was surprised to find that his leg merely gave a sharp pain and collapsed again.  He looked at it in confusion.

“Ma Molly!” he called out.  “It don’t work!”

“What doesn’t work, darling?” she asked, coming into the living room, Ginny on her hip.

“Da leg,” he told her.  “It won’t get up- Up! Up! Up!” he ordered, moving to the side, but still the leg wouldn’t support his weight.  Mrs. Weasley, catching sight of what was  _ clearly  _ a broken bone, gasped and set her daughter carefully down as she went running towards the little boy that she’d quickly come to consider another son.

“Don’t move darling- I think it’s broken,” she told him, her face going white with fear as she stepped forward carefully, trying not to scare him too much.

“Bwoken?” Wide green eyes stared up at her, perplexed.  “Why it do dat?”

The commotion had gradually drawn forward the rest of the family, Ron toddling carefully down the stairs and coming over to wrap his arms around his best friend.

“What happened to Hawwy?” he asked Molly.  “Is he gon be alwight, mummy?”

Percy took one look at Harry’s leg and ran to the floo, grabbing a whole handful of powder and calling out “Hogwarts Hospital Wing!”

“Hello?” Poppy’s face came through, and Percy immediately jumped in.  “HARRY’S HURT! HARRY’S HURT!” he yelled, shaking all over. “I GOTTA GO FIND OUT WHO DID IT!”

“Wait, what happened?!” Poppy called through, but Percy had already ended the connection.  Knowing that she needed to collect herself so that she could do her job despite the panic she was feeling inside, she immediately conjured her Patronus, sending it off to her wife, Severus, Sirius, and Remus with the message “Harry’s been injured; I don’t know the details.  Come to the Weasley’s immediately!”

____

“Look at the pretty dragons, Harry, to distract from the pain,” Charlie told him, nervously holding out a fluttering Horntail figurine.

“I’m okay Chawwy,” Harry told him, for the third time.  “Don’t wowwy so much!”

“Okay, I’ve brought some books to help!” Bill declared, coming out with a whole armload of picture books.  “Which one do you wanna read Harry? Are you okay-  _ ohMerlin’sballsyou’redying!”  _ He suddenly dropped the entire armload of books on his toes but didn’t seem to notice as he blanched.  Harry’s leg, being broken, had started to swell, and Bill in his agitated state had further panicked.

Ron began to cry, even harder than when his teddy bear had turned into a spider.  Added to Ginny’s tears at being put down and the other children’s panicked exclamations, the house was even louder than usual.

“PLEASE DON’T DIE! HAWWY, YOU CAN’T DIE!” he wailed, and Harry hugged his best friend gently.

“I’m not gonna die, Won,” Hawwy soothed, rubbing the other toddler’s back.  “It’s just a wittle ouchie.”

This was when Poppy walked through the floo, accompanied by three  _ pops  _ of apparation in quick succession.  Severus pushed both Remus and Sirius aside to get to Harry, who gave him a stern look.

“Pushing not nice!” he scolded in a stern little voice, and Severus just clutched his heart, so relieved to see that Harry was not, in fact, dead.

“I’m very sorry,” he told Harry, trying to subtly examine his leg.

“You gotsta say sowwy to Unca Moony and Pa’foot,” he ordered, and Severus turned to the two with a put-upon sigh, although he was quite ready to give Harry anything he asked for.

“I’m very sorry, mutt- I mean, Sirius and Remus, that I pushed you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sirius responded, letting go of Remus’ hands to reach out for Harry.  “You okay Pup- what hurts?” he demanded.

“My leg, sorta,” Harry responded, as Poppy reached them.

“Oh, my poor baby!” she cried, losing her professional facade for a moment.  “He’s so calm- he must be in shock.” She ran her wand over his head to run a diagnostic charm, and while his leg was broken, and quite seriously, he was  _ not,  _ in fact, in shock.  He was just  _ that  _ calm.  Apparently he hadn’t inherited his father’s flair for the dramatic.

“How did this happen?” Minerva asked, but before she could answer, Arthur came in through the front door, dragging Fred and George by the hands.

“Molly, pet?” he called out.  “Is there any reason  _ why  _ I caught our twin sons trying to, quote, ‘run away from home,’ or is this just another thing they’re trying?”  The twins had each tied a bundle of clothes to a stick and, in place of their normal impish expressions, were sporting tearstained faces.

“We hurt Harry!” George wailed.  “We forgot to pick our broom up, and now he’s dying!”

“I’m not  _ dying!”  _ Harry called, a little more forcefully this time.  “It’s okay- it was justa ax-adent!” 

“But Bill  _ said  _ you were!” Fred sniffed.  “We killed you!”

“But I’m  _ alive!”  _ the injured toddler declared firmly.  “Bill just got scawed.”

“It’s alright boys,” Molly sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair.  “But  _ this  _ is why I tell you to pick up your toys.  Just try to do better next time.”

“We will!” George asserted.

“We  _ promise,”  _ Fred agreed.

“Can you fix it?” Remus asked anxiously.

_ “Of course  _ I can,” Poppy answered, and if it wasn’t  _ Harry  _ and their worry over him, she would have been insulted that her skills were even being called into question.  “But he’ll have to wear a cast for a couple of weeks; it was a rather severe break, and his bones are still rather weak from…  _ those people,”  _ she ground out, clenching her jaw.  Harry had been deprived of crucial nutrition at a very critical point in his development for  _ four whole months,  _ and he was still suffering for it, poor bean.  Oh, this weekend… well, she didn’t think it would be unwarranted when Petunia and Vernon woke up to a bed full of spiders and with boils in  _ very  _ painful places.

“Can it be gween, pwease?” Harry requested.  “The cast?”

“Of course, darling,” Poppy replied, running a thumb gently over his cheek.  “It can be any colour you like.”

“May I use your kitchen, Molly?” Severus asked, tired of wringing his hands and wanting to make himself useful.  “I need to brew him some pain potions.”

“Don’t want potions- taste icky!” Harry declared.

“You need to take your potions, Harry, so you feel better,” Severus scolded mildly.  “You know I’d put sugar in them if it wouldn’t ruin the balance.”

“Yeah, I know…” Harry sighed, as Poppy began wrapping his leg in the cast.

“Be careful,” Sirius murmured, and Poppy shot him a dirty look.

“I know you’re nervous, Mr. Black, but that’s no reason to tell me how to do my job,” she chided, and he backed away, a sheepish look on his face.

As soon as the cast was on, Harry again surprised them all with his advanced control of his magic by summoning some crayons from the box in the corner to scribble on it.

“C’mon Won,” he told his best friend.  “Let’s colour!”

“He doesn’t seem too bothered,” Arthur commented wryly.  “If anything, he’s chuffed to have a new canvas to work on.”

The twins were still hovering about guiltily, so Harry waved them over to colour as well.

“Write,” he ordered them, and they began gingerly scribbling their names, far more gently than they did anything else, for fear of hurting him further.  When Ginny crawled over, Harry gave her a crayon as well, but she just put it in her mouth, slobbering on it. Soon the whole brood of children were filling the cast with all their drawings.

“Here’s your potion, Harry,” Severus announced, coming out with a phial full of a greenish-blue liquid around the time the children ran out of room on Harry’s leg to draw on.

“Nuh-uh,” Harry declared, crossing his arms.  “Icky- don’t wanna!”

“Please Harry,” Severus nearly begged, holding the phial out.  “You need to take it.”

“Nope,” the toddler continued stubbornly.  “Doesn’t huwt dat bad. Not bad enough for icky po-shun.”

“But you  _ gotta!”  _ Ron whimpered.  “So you don’t die!”

“I’m not gonna  _ die,  _ Won,” Harry reminded him, but the redheaded toddler merely continued looking at him with his baby-blue eyes brimming over with tears.

“Oh,  _ fine,”  _ he capitulated eventually, reaching out to take the bottle from his ‘Unca Sev’ and sniffing it dubiously before chugging it down.

_ “Blegh!”  _ he shuddered.  “I wantsta play now.”  He scooted towards the back door, dragging his casted leg behind him.

“You can’t go outside right now baby- you’re hurt,” Minerva told him, picking him up as he made a break for the backyard.

“No outside?” For the first time that afternoon, Harry’s lip began to quiver and his eyes began to spill over.  “But I  _ love  _ outside!”

“I know sweetheart, but you have to do some  _ quiet  _ play for a while, so your leg can heal,” Poppy told him, rubbing his back.

“But it don’t hurt dat bad,” he protested, whimpering.  His green eyes were staring longingly at the field behind the house.  “Pa’foot, c’n you tell mamas I can go outside?”

“Hey pup, your mamas are right,” Sirius told him, coming forward to take his godson.  “You need to let it rest.”

“Wait a second,” Remus stepped forward as he spotted a bouncy ball in the corner.  “I think I have an idea…”

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in the yard with his leg propped up on some fluffy conjured cushions, throwing a ball for Padfoot as the dog repeatedly fetched it and brought it back.  Ron sat beside him, very,  _ very  _ happy that his best friend was alive and staying that way as Fred and George searched the house top to bottom for any other toys they might have left out (without being asked to do so).  Percy was searching for the perfect book to read to Harry when he was ready to come inside, and Bill was helping his mother to carry out little bowls of ice cream on trays, enough for everyone to enjoy a treat on these last unseasonably warm days in autumn before the winter winds came rolling in.  Severus was being coerced into using his brewing skills to make the perfect pitcher of lemonade, and Moony was watching his boyfriend get all muddy in his dog form and sneakily preparing a metal tub, ready to wrangle him into a bath before he changed back.

“Fetch, Pa’foot, fetch!” Harry cried for what must have been the twentieth time, but the eager black dog wasn’t getting tired of it- he loved the repetition of the game just as much as Harry did when he was in this form (or his other form- he wasn’t exactly the most mature of twenty-two-year-old men).

“Are you kids ready for a snack?” Molly asked them, as she and Bill brought out the frozen treats.

“Yay! Ice Cweam!” Harry cheered, bouncing eagerly to the best of his ability with his cast on.  “T’anks Ma Molly!” 

“You’re welcome, little luv,” the Weasley matriarch replied, kissing him on the head as she handed him his bowl and he excitedly dipped the spoon in.

“I gots da  _ best  _ family!” he chirruped in response, his smile wide around a mouthful of ice cream.

“And we gots da best Hawwy,” Ron said, throwing his arms around Harry and kissing his cheek.  “And you’we gonna be hewe foweva and eva.”

Forever might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but everyone was quite determined that Harry would be there for a long time.  And he would be happy.

And he was.


End file.
